wii_fantasyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mephiles
Mephiles, ausgesprochen Mephiles the Dark, ist einer der wichtigsten Bösewichte des Spiels Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Er die böse Seite des Sonnengottes Solarisund legt somit keinerlei Werte auf Gefühle, sondern sieht nur das Ziel in Aussicht, seine Gegenspieler zu vernichten. Mephiles ist der letzte Boss in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), allerdings nur in Shadows Story, obwohl er eine zentrale Rolle in allen drei Geschichten des Spieles spielt. Zunächst redet er auf Silver ein, dass Sonic der wahre "Iblis-Träger" wäre und er ihn töten müsste, um seine Zukunft zu retten, was natürlich nicht stimmte. Er hat auch ein besonderes Interesse, Shadow auf seine Seite zu locken, damit sie beide Rache an den Menschen nehmen können, da Mephiles vorrausgesehen hatte, das Shadow irgendwann einmal von ihnen gefangen genommen wird (weiteres siehe im Artikel: Shadow the Hedgehog: Begegnung mit Mephiles) Mephiles wurde vor 10 Jahren durch das drastische Ende des Solaris Projektes geschaffen, jedoch dürfte er eigentlich schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit existieren, da er ja ein Teil von Solaris ist und Solaris ein allmächtiger, unsterblicher Gott der Zeit ist. Er verfügt über ein ungeheures Wissen und sehr gute Manipulationsfähigkeiten. Anfangs sah er Shadow sehr ähnlich. Die einzigen Unterschiede sind die Farben im Fell und die Ringe. Alles Rote ist durch silber ersetzt. Zudem kann man den Mund von Mephiles nicht erkennen. Später nahm Mephiles eine neue Form an. Anstelle von Füßen waren blaue Flammen und er selbst sah aus als wär er aus Kristallen. Am Ende kam Mephiles, um Sonic zu töten, was ihm auch gelang, woraufhin Prinzessin Elise weinte. Dies befreite Iblis, da Elise keine Emotionen befreien durfte, da ansonsten dieses Feuermonster aus ihr befreit werden würde. Nachdem Iblis befreit wurde verschmolz sich Mephiles mit ihm mit Hilfe der 7 Chaos Emeralds, um wieder zu Solaris zu werden. Dann wurde er jedoch von Super Sonic, Super Silver und Super Shadow besiegt. Aussehen Mephiles besitzt drei Formen, in die er sich im laufe des Spieles verwandelt.thumb|106px|Mephiles 1. Form Seine ursprüngliche Form war eine lila Masse der Finsternis, welche sich beliebig verändern kann und welche letztendlich in dem Zepter der Finsternis von Shadow gefangen wurde in der Vergangenheit. left|thumb|168px|Mephiles 2. Form In seiner zweiten Form, erscheint Mephiles fast identisch mit dem Igel Shadow, abgesehen von mit grünen Augen mit geschlitzten Pupillen, keinem sichtbaren Mund (obwohl sein Maul bewegt, wenn er spricht, als ob er einen Mund hätte), und die Tatsache, dass alles, was rot in Shadow Aussehen ist, bei ihm hellblau-türkis ist. thumb|208px|"Kristallform" von Mephiles (3. Form)Seine dritte und häufigste Form war ein kristallines, anthropomorpher Igel ohne sichtbare Nase, Mund oder Füße (es ist nur eine lila Wolke abgebildet). Seine Augen bleiben weiterhin grün, soch sie gehen in richtung Neonfarben. Persönlichkeit Anders als die meisten Bösewichte in der Sonicspielen, die von Gier nach Macht oder Rache getrieben werden, sehnt sich Mephiles eher nur nach Zerstörung. Er wird als grausam, kalt und unbarmherzige Bösewicht ohne Sinn für Mitgefühl dargestellt und er würde alles tun, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, auch wenn es unschuldige Wesen treffen würde. Mephiles hat eine großer Freude und Lust, andere zu verletzen und dabei einen sehr "verzerrten und verdrehten" Sinn für Humor haben, was ihn zu einem sehr sadistischen und psychotischen Wesen machen lässt (zum Beispiel lacht er, als er Sonic getötet hatte und dabei Elise weinen sieht oder auch, wenn er Omega verspottet, da er ihn nicht töten könnte und nur dafür erschaffen wurde, Shadow in der Zukunft zu vernichten). Mephiles hat auch nihilistischen Tendenzen, wie in seinem letzten Kampf gegen Shadow, wo er ihn noch zusätzlich anbietet, sich zu ihm anzuschließen (also ein Gegensatz ihn zu bekämpfen und gleichzeitig ihm das Angebot zu machen). thumb|304px|Mephiles tötet Sonic von hinten aus Es wurde auch spekuliert, dass er einer Art Feigling zu sein scheint, wie es sich aus folgenden Szenen erkennen lässt: *Er bringt Sonic im Kampf mit einem Angriff von hinten um, was in der Regel eine Art Feigheit ist. *Während der beiden Bosskämpfe mit Shadow beschwört Mephiles mehrere von seiner Art auf, damit, falls er sterben sollte, er nicht einfach so von der Bildfläche verschwindet. *Er versucht Shadow und Silver auf seine Seite zu locken, welche ebefalls sehr mächtig sind. *In der Zeit, 10 Jahre vor der Geschichte, flüchtet er die ganze Zeit vor Shadow , da er das Zepter besitzt, mit welchem er ihn einsperren kann. Auftritte und Geschichte Mephiles wurde versehentlich während des Solaris-Projekt erstellt, welches unter der Leitung des Herzogs von Soleanna lief, doch das projekt Solaris scheiterte und es bildete sich Iblis und Mephiles. Der Igel, welcher zuvor nur eine reine lila Wolke war versuchte aus der Anlage zu entkommen, doch Shadow band ihn wieder in das Zepter der Finsterniss, wo Mephiles zehn Jahre gefangen gehalten wurde. In den Jahren dazwischen nahm sich Doktor Eggman das Zepter der Finsternis und welches Rouge aus der Basis aus der ersten Mission von Shadows sicht entwendet. Als dieser und die Spionin von dem bösen Genie und einigen Bots angegriffen werden, zerbricht das Zepter und Mephiles kommt durch dies frei, zerstört alle Roboter und kopiert zusätzlich auch noch Shadows Aussehen. Zur Zeit wusste der schwarze Igel aber noch nicht, wer Mephiles seie, weshalb dieser Rouge und ihn in die Zukunft, in der Silver lebt, transportiert.thumb|214px|Mephiles überzeugt Silver von der Idee in die Zeit zurück zu reisen Um Mephiles Ziel zu erreichen, nämlich wieder zu Solaris zu werden, benötigte er die Chaos Emeralds und die "Flames of Disaster", auch bekannt unter Iblis, der aber in Elises Seele verborgen lag und er zuerst freisetzen musste, wenn die Prinzessin anfing, Emotionen zu zeigen, doch dies schaffe er nur, wenn Sonic nicht in ihrer Reichweite war. Um ihn aus der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen ließ er Silver und Blaze glauben, dass Sonic an allem, was in näherer Zukunft passieren würde, sschuld ist und er ihn den "Iblis Trigger" (zu deutsch "Iblis Auslöser") Bei der Begegnung mit Shadow versucht Mephiles ihn auf seine Seite zu locken (ähnlich wie Black Doom im Spiel Shadow the hedgehog) um mit ihm zu kämpfen und Rache an die Menschen auszuüben ("and teach this world a lesson"), da es eines Tages kommen würde, an dem Omega Shadow stilllegen will, da dieser eine Bedrohung für die Menschheit werden würde. Allerdings erwies es sich, daass Shadow bei dem Angebot verneinte, da er über sein eigenes Schicksal bestimmen möchte, was letzendlich zu einer Schlacht zwischen den zwei von ihnen führte. Obwohl Shadow den Kampf gewann, konnte Mephiles nicht ganz besiegt werden und als Omega in das geschehen, von Rouge geschickt, eingriff zog der Bösewicht den Kürzeren und verschwand wieder in der Gegenwart.Später traf Omega Mephiles wieder, der verriet, dass er derjenige sein würde, der Shadow einst besiegt, woraufhin sich der Roboter in gewisser weise "ärgert" und einige Kanonenschüsse abfeuer, welche Mephiles nicht im geringstem Schaden, ihn aber doch dazu veranlassen, wieder einen Rückzieher zu machen. thumb|220px Als Shadow (zusammen mit Silver nach einem Kampf der Zwei) hatte in die Vergangenheit zehn Jahre davor reiste, erfuhr er von Mephiles "wahre Natur" (und Silver erfuhr, dass Sonic nicht der "Iblis Trigger" seie, sondern, dass mephiles ihn an der Nase herumgeführt hatte). Shadow, Omega, und Rouge treffen später wieder auf ihn in einem Tempel in der Wüste. Auch hier bietet Mephiles dem Igel wieder eine Chance an, welche dieser wieder dankend verneint und es zu einem weiterem Kampf kommt Mephiles wurde wieder gekämpft und verloren. Nach seinem scheinbaren Niederlage erwies es sich, dass Mephiles immun gegen das Zepter der Dunkelheit geworden seie und dass er ein freies Wesen ohne irgendwelche Wesen seie, die ihm Befehle gaben oder geben würden (damit geht er kurz zurück auf die geschichte zehn Jahre zuvor). Darauf beschließt Shadow seine gesamte Energie aufs Spiel zu setzen um gegen die Klone, die Mephiles bereits erschaffen hatte, anzutreten udn nimmt seine beiden Armringe ab, um mit Rouge und Omega aus dem Tempel zu fliehen. In der letzten Geschichte benutzt Mephiles einen lila Chaos Emerald um Sonic durch diesen zu töten, sodass Elisse anfing Emotionen der Trauer zu zeigen und dass somit Iblis freikäme, damit sich dann dieser mit Mephiles zu Solaris verbündete.left|thumb|194px|Iblis wird aus Elise befreit Im finalen Kampf mit Super Sonic, Super Shadow und Super Silver udn dem perfekten Wesen Solaris verliert es und wird endgültig zerstört. Somit kann es für den weiteren geschichtlichen Verlauf kein Mephiles in der Zukunft mehr geben, sowie auch kein Iblis, was bedeutete, dass Silvers Zukunft wieder hergestellt wurde. Es wird auch in der letzten Geschichte zeigt, dass Mephiles Lüge, dass Sonic der wahre "Iblis Trigger" seie, richtig währe, da dieser ebenfalls dazu beiträgt, dass Elise Emotionen wie Lächeln und Freude zeigen soll, obwohl dies dazu führen könnte, dass Iblis aus der Seele frei käme. Fähigkeiten Mephiles hat die Eigenschaft Wesen zu manipulieren und durch die Zeit, ähnlich dem Chaos Control, zu reisen (Ob dies war Aufgrund des Körperbaus von Shadow, die er ja eingenommen hatte fraglich ist, ob er die Kraft ebenfalls von Shadow übernommen hatte). Seine primäre offensive Technik ist eine massive Kugel aus schwarzem Energie, die von seinen Händen aus zu seinem in ihrer Ziele abgeschossen wird, desweiteren kann er Energie-Speere zu sich locken um somit sie (die Energie) aufzubauen, einen "Energie-Speer" zwischen ihm und einem Emerald aufbauen, wie man es in der Szene zu sehen bekommt, als er Sonic tötet und sogenannte "Energiewellen/Windwellen", welche Attacke es ihm ermöglicht seine Gegner "wegzublasen".thumb|198px|Klone von Mephiles Darüber hinaus kann er seine körperliche Form verändern um in den Boden zu sinken und mit anderen Schatten von ihm zu verschmelzen, was einere weitere Fähigkeit in sich birgt, nähmlich sich vielfachen zu können, doch dies ist nur mit Hilfe von zwei Chaos Emeralds möglich. Mephiles scheint unsterblich zu sein, da er jeden Kampf überlebt und auch von den Kugeln, die Omega in einer Zwischensequenz zu ihm schießt, nicht verletzt wird (ob er jemals Schmerzen empfinden kann ist unbekannt). Trivias *Er ist der einzige Charakter, der Sonic wirklich (für einen kurzen Moment) getötet hat. *Mephiles wurde von Dan Green gesprochen, der auch Knuckles the Echidna synchronisiert hatte. *Mephiles erscheint auch auf einer Karte in Sonic Rivals 2, nach Erwerb eines S im Knockout-Modus. *Dr. Eggman hatte ein Interesse an Mephiles und versuchte das Zepter der Dunkelheit durch Shadow zu bekommen, da dieser gefragt hatte, wer Mephiles eigentlich sei. Es wird nicht gezeigt, weshalb Eggman Mephiles haben wollte, doch durch die gewissen Aktionen im Spiel, kann man es ahnen, dass er gehofft hatte, Mephiles Macht zu nutzen, um durch die Zeit zu reisen und diese zu kontrollieren. *Es kann sein, dass Mephiles nie wirklich in einer Erscheinung, als ein mobianisches Wesen aufgetreten wäre, wäre Shadow nicht in dieser Situation gewesen. *Auch wenn Mephiles ein Mund fehlt, wird es durch das Bewegen der "Schnauze" ein wenig gezeigt, dass er spricht. *Obwohl er eine zentrale Figur für die Handlung von Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ist, konzentriert er sich speziell eigentlich nur auf das Team Dark, was aus Shadow, Rouge und Omega besteht und auf die Aufgabe Prinzessin Elise zum weinen zu bringen, um Iblis freizulassen. *Mephiles sprach nie direkt alle weiblichen Charaktere, die er angetroffen hatte, an. *Es ist davon auszugehen, dass Mephiles körperlich sehr schwach ist, wie gezeigt wird, als Mephiles aufstehen will um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen nach dem Aufprall auf dem Boden (er schwankt dabei mehrere Male als Beweis).thumb *Mephiles hatte einen kurzen Auftritt in den Archie Comics Sonic Universe Ausgabe 29, in welchem er Scourge the Hedgehog erklärt, dass jener doch die Hilfe von Fiona Fox benötigt, um aus dem Gefägnis rauszukommen. Später kommt er durch den Ausbruch der Destructix aus dem Gefägnis heraus. *Mephiles Augenfarbe scheint sich ein paar Mal ändern: Als er fragt, warum Shadow die Menschheit schützen will, sind seine Pupillen grün aber als aber er über den Tod von Sonic lacht, sind seine Augen gelb. *Er trägt nicht, wie die anderen Charaktere, Schuhe, sondern wabert die ganze Zeit auf einer lila-schwarzen Wolke direkt über dem Boden. Bilder 182px-24_-_Sealing_Mephiles_001_2_0002.jpg|Mephiles eigentliche, erste Form 182px-4_-_'He's_the_Iblis_Trigger!'_0002_0001.jpg 182px-Mephiles_the_Dark.jpg|Mephiles, der einen lilanen Emerald gerade Silver überreicht 182px-3_-_Mephiles_appears_2_0001.jpg shadowform.png|Mephiles in Shadows Form 182px-30_-_The_showdown_with_Mephiles_001_0001.jpg 182px-Mephiles1.png|Mephiles, der gerade Sonic tötet 182px-4_-_The_resurrection_of_Solaris_001_1_0002.jpg|Mephiles, der sich mit Iblis verbündet, um Solaris zu werden Mephiles_the_Dark.png|mephiles TD Mephiles The DarkTribute by Mephilez.jpg